fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC12
Open My Heart! The Grand Flower Festival!(オープンマイハート! グランドフラワーフェスティバル! Ōpen Mai Hāto! Gurando Furawā Fesutibaru!) is the twelveth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. A tribute to Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, it is the last of a three-part story arc that was started back in PriHeaPC10. It marks the return of several characters, such as Hanasaki Tsubomi (Cure Blossom), Kurumi Erika (Cure Marine), Tsukikage Yuri (Cure Moonlight), and Cologne Summary The Flower Festival has arrived! Hikari enters the quiz event with Aya as her partner, there they learn that the competition not only includes Kasumi but also former Heartcatch members Erika Kurumi and Yuri Tsukikage. Meanwhile, having gotten her hands on some left over Dark Matter from a previous battle, Mio accidentally winds up bringing back a ghost from the past. Major Events * The Heartcatch Miracle Petal and the remaining Prism Cards are obtained * This episode marks the return of Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Tsukikage Yuri, and Cologne Plot On their way to the Grand Flower Festival, Tsukikage Yuri woke up from a dream involving Cologne. As she began to ponder on that dream, she is alerted by her partner Kurumi Erika that they were going to be late. As they exited the hotel, Erika was excited to represent Fairy Drop as Team Lily and hoped to win the whole competition. Elsewhere, Aya was pumped for the upcoming Flower Festival as the group met up with Mana and Regina, who were registered as Team Strawberry. As the group talked and as Mana gave Aya her signature, the group are soon met by Kasumi and her current partner, which seemed to change throughout the years, this time being a reluctant Sanagi Maya. Wondering what she did to rope her partner in this time, the group are shocked to see Hanasaki Tsubomi meet with the two teams. As it turns out, Tsubomi was one of the judges both due to her representing one of the sponsors, that being the Flower Shop Hanasaki, and her former status as Cure Blossom. Immediately, Aya felt starstruck as she quickly asked for Tsubomi's autograph. While embarrassed, Tsubomi accepted and gave the girl her signature which made the girl happy, stating that this day could not get any better. However, Erika and Yuri soon arrived and the former was surprised to see her best friend as one of the judges. This caused the current Leader Cure to faint considering that many of her idols are in once place, forcing Ayumi to catch her before she fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Mio was wandering the forest after having no luck locating any Prism Cards. She soon came across the pool of Dark Matter created from the fallen Dark Matter monster. She soon recalled how the generals were able to create monsters based off of previous monster types. However, while she could not think of any monsters off the top of her head, she did notice a dead purple lily in the field and decided to use that instead. Unknown to her, that lily contained the spirit of Yuri's late fairy partner Cologne, causing a Cologne Desetrian to be created. As the monster awakened, it dislodged the remaining Heartcatch Prism Cards that were in the same field and sent them to the wind. Back to the festival, the girls had just went through the Growing Phase and were now ready for the Budding Phase. The first two teams chosen to face off were Team Lily and Team Rose. The two were neck-in-neck in their answers, however Team Rose soon won when Yuri spotted the Cure Moonlight Prism Card floating through the wind. As the next group were preparing themselves, Yuri soon caught the Cure Moonlight Prism Card and somehow enter her Heart Flower. As she pondered about this, she soon shook it off as they watched Hikari and Aya win their round against their opponents. With the final Bloom Phase being a contest between Team Daisy and Team Rose, Hikari and Kasumi were able to match each other's smarts in every shape and form. However before the final question could be given, the Desertian had arrived to wreck the city. This caused everyone to make a run for it as Tsubomi, Erika, Mana, and Ayumi got the civilians to safety while Regina fought against the monster. Just then however, Cure Hunter had arrived and demanded the Prism Cards once more. This infuriated the girls as they transformed and battle against the girl, with Cure Light, Cure Splash, and Cure Trinity facing off against Cure Hunter, who Regina felt disrespected by when she saw her Shadow Change into herself, while Cure Noble fought the Desertrian. During the fight, the trio were able to catch the other two flying Heartcatch Prism Cards and, not wanting Cure Hunter to get her hands on the cards, quickly performed a Prism Change into the core members of the Heartcatch Precure. That didn't change their odds however as Cure Hunter performed a Shadow Change into Bad End Sunny, stating that she'll make them wilt with her flames. She soon used Bad End Fire before Shadow Changing into Dark Rogue and using Darkness Fire. Seeing the suffering in Cologne's face and her successors in danger, Yuri wished that she had her powers to help. Suddenly, she felt something change in her as she suddenly saw her Heart Pot return to her. This made Yuri realize that the card that entered her Heart Flower was one of the Prism Cards she had heard about. She soon transformed into Cure Moonlight and joined Regina in battling against the berserk Desertrian. After a while, they were able to release the spirit of Cologne with the Silver Forte Wave before the fairy, using the last of his energy, granted Cure Light, Cure Splash, and Cure Trinity to use the power of the Heartcatch Pretty Cure. With the Blossoming Fortissimo, the girls were able to send Cure Hunter packing. Before he disappeared however, Cologne decided to finally say his goodbyes before Mana asked him to tell Mallow and her grandmother that she said hi. The fairy soon acknowledged the request before passing on once more. The group was relieved that Cologne could rest in piece once more, before they could return back to normal, the Prism Hearts Cures were swamped by various reporters. During the ruckus, a small spider fairy was fleeing from something before she passed out on the roof of Millennium Academy. Elements/Homages to Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * The main title utilized a part of the Heartcatch Precure's transformation phrase (Precure, Open My Heart!) * The names of the various teams competing in the Twin Rose Quiz Shock competition all relate to a different type of flower (Hikari/Aya - Daisy, Kasumi/Maya - Rose, Erika/Yuri - Lily) * Much like the Desertrians, the Desertrian Dark Matter monster used a flower to manifest itself. However unlike the Desertrians, it used an already wilted flower instead. The berserk nature of the monster could, in theory, happen should a person's Heart Flower is wilted after becoming a Desertrian Characters Pretty Cures * Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light * Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash * Kogo Jou / Cure Noble * Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots * EnEn * Gureru * Kuroro * Yumeta * Cologne * Kumonoso Villains * Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Kurumi Erika * Sakagami Ayumi * Aida Mana * Regina * Ayamu Kasumi * Sanagi Maya * Hanasaki Tsubomi * Kyuseishu Kotaro * Ota Kudai Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Open My Heart! The Grand Flower Festival! ** Cure Light - Cure Heart, Cure Flora, Cure Blossom ** Cure Splash - Cure Diamond, Cure Mermaid, Cure Marine ** Cure Noble - Cure Rosette, Cure Twinkle, Cure Selene ** Cure Trinity - Cure Sword, Cure Ace, Cure Sunshine ** Cure Hunter - Bad End Sunny, Dark Rogue, Regina * Outside of Regina, all of the Shadow Changes changes have something to do with fire ** Bad End Sunny - Represents the sun ** Dark Rogue - Utilizes fire as her main element * Conversely, all the Prism Changes prior to the Heartcatch Prism Change all have some relation to flowers ** DokiDoki! Pretty Cure - On top of the team being the team prior to Heartcatch to gain a tribute episode, their appearance could reference DDPC13, which involved a similarly named competition to the Twin Rose Quiz Shock, called the Lady Rose Contest ** Go! Princess Precure - Their team's appearance, on top of being a four Cure team much like Heartcatch, could also be a call back to both GPPC31 which involved flower arrangements, as well as a nod towards their leader's title as the Princess of Flowers. Trivia * This marks the first time that a Cure would regain their powers for one episode, with PriHeaPC24 and PriHeaPC34 following suit * While initially planned to have Erika and Yuri return, Tsubomi was a later addition by HackerEX due to her voice actress, Mizuki Nana, serving as the singer of On Stage! Prism Hearts Precure * Myodouin Ikutski is the only member of the Heartcatch team to not make a proper return, only making a small cameo during the 20th Anniversary Congratulatory Message Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers